


Belong

by Leospams



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealous Anakin, Jealousy, Kinky, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Rough Oral Sex, angst sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leospams/pseuds/Leospams
Summary: You've got a little too close to Obi-Wan lately during your training sessions with him and Anakin gets jealous when he sees you with him. He decides to teach you a lesson.





	Belong

You had just gotten back from your training with Obi-Wan and you needed a shower. The training had lasted longer than expected and you were exhausted. You slowly stripped before stepping into your shower. The water was hot and it felt so relieving against your skin. You sighed in pleasure as you began to wash your body.  After you had finished, you wrapped yourself in a towel and walked into your kitchen. You and Obi-Wan had been training for the majority of the day and you hadn't eaten anything. You felt a presence behind you. You knew exactly who was behind you. You turned around to see Anakin standing there with a smirk on his face. "Anakin, I thought I told you that you're not allowed to just walk into my house anymore. Be like everyone else and knock first." You scoffed as he looked you over. You two had broken up months ago but he couldn't let you go. He was very possessive. 

 

"Don't act as if my little surprise visits don't make your heart flutter, (Y/N). I know how you feel about me." Anakin's voice was low, deep, and full of lust. "They don't anymore." You stated boldly. You were lying. You still loved him but you couldn't deal with dating someone who constantly made you worry about their safety. It kept you up at night just thinking about if he were okay or not. If you would ever see him again once he walked out that door. "I'll leave since you no longer want me." He rested his head low and walked out of your house knowing damn well he would do it again without thinking twice.

 

The night had passed quickly and before you knew it, the sun had risen and it was time for your next lesson with Obi-Wan. You got dressed and made sure to eat before you left. The day seemed off to you for some reason. You couldn't put a finger on it, but something was different to you. As you walked into the room where you trained, you saw Obi-Wan sitting down patiently waiting for you. "(Y/N), you finally made it. I was beginning to get a bit worried." He spoke up as you got closer to him. He looked tired and wore out, as did you at the moment. "We don't have to train today if you'd rather not." You said looking at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "I think we both need a day off, don't you?" He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "How about we get something to eat later? Are you busy with anyone?" He asked looking down at you. You were quite shorter than him.

 

"Me? Busy with someone?" You playfully scoffed and shook your head. "No, I'm not busy. When and where?" A smile appeared on his face. You hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time. "We can meet at my place if you'd like? I'd be more than happy to make you something." He was nervous. "I never knew you could cook. When were you going to tell me?" You joked with him. "In due time, my love. So, does six sound good to you?" He asked. You nodded and made sure to remember the date for tonight. You went back home and sat around thinking and what to wear. The question of the century. Soon enough, you had found something and just in time too. You slipped on your black dress and heels. You thought that maybe it was too much but you thought that maybe he was making a move towards you and this was the best way to respond. (Nonverbally of course)

 

You sat down at his dining room table and were in awe at the food set before you. Everything smelled so good and you wanted a little of everything. "This looks and smells amazing, Obi-Wan. You made this?" You asked as you began to make your plate making sure to have just what you wanted. He nodded and smiled proudly. "Well, I live here alone and that means that I have to fend for myself. I've learned a thing or two in the kitchen." He chuckled and sat in front of you across the table. A few moments went by and he spoke up. "It looks like you're enjoying everything, hmm?" You couldn't reply because your mouth was full so you nodded. "I thought you might." He said as he finished his plate.

 

It had been almost two hours since you had been there and you knew you needed to get home. "It's been lovely being here with you. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" You asked as you ran your fingers through your hair. The smile reappeared on his face and he nodded. "Yes, of course! I'd be more than happy to have you over again!" He said happily as he walked you to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow for our training, yes?" He said as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your cheek. You blushed bright red and looked up at him. You knew that he meant nothing more than just a kiss. "I'll be there extra early tomorrow, I promise." You said before walking away. You made your way home and felt an eerie feeling when you walked in.

 

"So, I see you've found someone." He spoke from in front of you. You could see his profile in the shadows. "Obi-Wan? You've had better, (Y/N)." You listened carefully and turned on the lights to see Anakin leaned against your couch with his hip. His arms were crossed and you could feel the tension in the air. "All those sweet names he called you. You've must have been a puddle." He voice was taut as he spoke to you. "You spied on us!?" You exclaimed to him. "I wanted to find out who you were seeing. I wanted to know if they were better than me but obviously not." He chuckled darkly. "Tell me (Y/N), does he make you feel good?" He asked raising his eyebrow. He stood tall and slowly walked over to you. He towered over you which was making your nerves go crazy. You knew what he was capable of. "We did nothing like that, Anakin. All we did was have dinner. That's it. I wouldn't dream of having sex with him." You blurted out the words without even thinking. 

 

The way he was looking at you made your knees feel weak. He was showing dominance just by the look in his eyes. He rested his hands on your waist. "How about I show you what you've been missing lately?" He asked, placing a soft kiss on your neck. You stood still, you were unsure of his intentions at this point and you weren't about to make a mistake. You felt his hot breath against your neck giving you chills down your spine. "Who do you belong to?" He whispered in your ear in a husky voice. A few seconds passed and you felt his hand wrap around your throat. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer. Who. Do. You. Belong. To." He put emphasis on every word he spoke. He always knew how to make you submit. "I belong to you, Anakin." You replied quietly. "Say it louder." He demanded. You took a shaky breath and looked into his eyes as he continued to squeeze your neck. "I belong to you, Anakin!" You replied with force this time. "No one else is to have you. You are _mine._ Do you understand me? I am the only one who gets to touch you." He said roughly. You felt the all too familiar heartbeat in your pussy. It ached with every word he spoke. You felt yourself become wet and you whimpered, closing your legs together to create some friction.

 

"Oh, does someone need to be touched? Just say the words and I'll do the honors." He smirked and licked his lips. You knew exactly what he was thinking and you needed it. "P-please, Anakin. I need you." You whimpered loudly. "Need me? How? Use your words wisely." He watched your every move as you began to make your way to the couch. Every step creating more friction between your legs. You looked up at him and bit your lip. "I need your tongue inside me, Anakin. I want your love bites on my thighs. You head between my legs." He groaned, physically aroused by your words. He shoved you onto the couch on your back. He positioned himself between your legs and pulled your dress up to your stomach. His large hands held your waist perfectly. They slowly took your panties off, dropping them next to you onto the floor. 

 

He held your hips tightly so you couldn't move. His tongue circled your clit, stimulating you in ways you didn't even think were possible. He kissed the insides of your thighs, leaving love bites everywhere. You whined at the loss of his mouth. "You're so fucking wet." He groaned as he rubbed your clit with his thumb. You arched your back and closed your eyes at the pleasure. His erection was growing painfully harder by the second and he needed relief quick. He took off his pants and pulled you to your knees in front of him as he sat down on the couch. "You're going to be a good girl and show me who you belong to." He grabbed you by your hair and shoved your mouth onto his cock. You quickly adjusted to it and let him control your movements.

 

His breathing became heavier as you continued to give him head. "You're such a pretty mess right now." He said as he watched you. Saliva ran down his cock from your mouth and dripped from your chin. You knew that you were going to have a sore throat tomorrow but it would be worth it. He pulled you by your hair once again to stop you. "I want to finish inside that pretty pussy of yours." You had no argument there. You crawled back onto the couch before he entered you he looked into your eyes. " _You're mine. All mine."_ His voice was dark and full of lust. He pushed himself inside of you and groaned at how tight you were. His hand wrapped around your throat once again and you felt his cock with every single thrust. He let out a groan as he made his thrusts deeper. "Who makes you feel good? Who fucks you like the Queen you are?" He panted, his hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat. 

 

"You, Anakin... You fuck me so good." You moaned loudly as you felt yourself become closer to climax. "T-touch me please." You practically begged him. He held himself up with one arm and brought the other one between your bodies to rub your clit. Soon enough, you were on cloud nine. Your orgasm ran through you like an electric shock. Your body trembled as he came inside you moments later. Labored breathing and soft whimpers were the only noises left in the room as Anakin gently laid himself on top of you. "No one fucks me like you do, Anakin." You said as you ran your fingers through his hair. "I love you too, (Y/N)." He sighed with satisfaction. He slowly got up and looked down at you. "How about we take a shower together?" He asked with a smirk. Shower sex? You were all for it. "How could I say no?" You flashed him a smirk back and followed him. This was going to be an eventful night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
